perempuan penakluk
by kanginbrother
Summary: siapakah yang membuat setengah member SUPER JUNIOR terpikat , dan apa balasannya dari pasangan couple mereka ? LET'S READ ! chap 3 update , sekuel/terusan dari 'pembalasan pagi ini'
1. Chapter 1

**^^perempuan penakluk hati?^^**

**Cast : Super junior ++**

***karena selalu ada cast tambahan*mungkin**

**#comedy full * dibumbui(?) romance#**

**Ini fict saya, lanjutan/sekuel *autor gk ngerti* dari fict "daily life in dorm pembalasan pagi ini"**

**kurang nyambung *bukan kurang tapi memang gak NYAMBUNG*, humor-a masih basic(?)**

**Pokok-nya baca ya !**

**Jangan lupa review !**

**++sebelum mulai author mau ngasih tau bahwa disini ada tokoh tambahan, namanya Rin *readers: mantan autor ya ? | autor : bukan, asli ngasal 100%*, untuk ciri-cirinya autor juga bingung, yang jelas bagi readers cewe bisa anggap ini kalian !*kurang baik gimana autor#bangga | reader : biasa aja++**

^^kalau yang udah baca,sorry ini republish^^

"akhirnya sampai" teriak Heechul histeris ketika sampai di Mall,

"Hyung biasa aja, malu-maluin" ketus Ryeowook,

"ahh..kau ini wookie, dari tadi gue penat dimobil" jawab heechul gak sabar ,

"liat waahhhh !" teriak Leeteuk membahana sambil menunjuk poster pengumuman BIG SALE UNTIL 80% yang terpampang segede Shindong *readers: mulai lagi | autor : hehe..biar senyum kan senyum itu ibadah *,

Tanpa disadari akibat dari jeritan Leeteuk berhasil mengarahkan berjuta pasang mata penghuni Mall tersebut(?),

"itu cowo aneh bener, udah baju kayak orang gila bajunya *autor : pemberitahuan mereka(suju)sedang melakukan penyamaran* teriak-teriak lagi" bisik seorang cewek pada temannya *bebas, banyangin aja sendiri ceweknya, mau temen reader, ema' reader , musuh reader, ibu reader, pembantu reader ... | reader : lanjut tor ! #megangkayu*

"hyung jangan teriak malu-maluin" bisik Sungmin,

"masalah buat lo !" jawab Leeteuk dengan lirikan tajam, setajam BEDOG(?),

"eng...gak hyung, cuman ngasih tau aja" merinding melanda Sungmin,

"sabar bu " seru Heechul,

"muhun neng"jawab Leeteuk lagi,

Semua cengo melihat kelakuan teman seperjuangan mereka.

"mereka ngomong apa" tanya siwon pada diri sendiri,

"bahasa sunda " jawab Kibum mantap,

"hyung bisa baca pikiran" tanya Siwon,

"Nggak, cuman felling saja" balas sibum polos,

"ayo cepet masuk, ngapain nunggu kesini bukan buat ngemis" komando Leeteuk,

Semuanya pun mengikuti *dengan terpaksa.

#poor all except Leeteuk...

mall

"Wookie kesini yu, beli kura-kura" rayu Yesung pada Ryeowook,

"iy..ya hyung " balas Ryeowook,

"kalian mau kemana" tanya Leeteuk,

"Kami ke tempat khusus penjualan hewan" jawab Yesung,

"Hey gimana nanti kita pisah dong " tanya Leeteuk *lagi,

"hyung kita udah gede, emang kalau bareng hyung mau bay.." jawab Yesung *reader : lagi | autor : reader pinter *

"Udah sana" seru Leeteuk tanpa-mendengar-kata-terakhir(?)-yesung,

"yes, ayo" ajak Yesung pada Ryeowook,

"kami ikut" teriak HaeHyuk,

"nanti kita ketemu didepan" komando Leeteuk,

**YeWookHaeHyuk**

"akhirnya lepas dari Leeteuk hyung" ucap Donghae ber-pesta ria dengan Eunhyuk,

"ku kira kalian ikut karena memang mau beli hewan" cetus Yesung,

"ikan bau amis ayo ke tempat makanan, laper nih" ajak Eunhyuk,

"ikan ? dasar monyet aneh" jawab Donghae kesal,

"yang ada monyet unyu" PeDe-meter Eunhyuk dinyalain(?),

"unyu dari mana " tanya Donghae gak nyante,

"unyu itu tua yah" tanya Ryeowook mencoba meredakan dua mahluk didepannya,

"UYUT" Haehyuk menjawab dengan meminjam speaker mesjid(?) *reader : kapan ngambilnya | autor : gak tau, yang jelas udah ada*,

"woy ngapain kalian pada Wookie-ku" Yesung marah *suitswuit..ehem..ehemm..ohok * Yesung : hem autor cakep mau diapain-ya #megangpisau | autor :gak jadi #larisecepatkilat *abaikan,

"Engg..gak" HaeHyuk juga lari menyusul autor "bushshshshs yang menyebabkan semua rok perempuan yang ada disana terkepis angin*reader : autor yadong :P | autor : wkwkwk

**YeWook**

"sabar hyung" seru Ryeowook,

"Kalau Wookie yang nyuruh, pasti nurut" goda Yesung,

"udah ah hyung, ayo" Ryeowook mencoba menutupi mukannya yang memerah,

"Ko jadi malu" tanya Yesung,

"ah hyung, cepet mau ke toko hewan gak" Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"kau cantik deh kalau lagi memerah(?)" goda Yesung,

"udah ah hyung aku malu, aku kan pria hyung" jawab Ryeowook ketus,

"whahaha, tapi kau terlalu cantik bagiku(?)" goda Yesung *lagi,

"tak ada satu pun yang bisa mengalahkan pandanganku pada.." lanjut Yesung,

belum selesai bicara, lewatlah seorang cewe yang sangat cantik*autor ngiler !, yesung pun langsung terpana dengan mahluk didepannya itu,

"Hyung !" Ryeowook bicara sambil mengarahkan dan mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Yesung,

5 detik

4 detik

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

"Oh, tiada yang hebat... dan mempesona ketika kau lewaaatt dihadapanku...uu..uu" reflek Yesung ketika melihat cewe itu lewat,

"BIASA SAJA !" jawab Ryeowook yang berhasil membuat Yesung berhenti terhipnotis, dan dengan cepat Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung,

"Wookie tunggu" teriak Yesung,

#poor Yesung

**13-4= 9 member lainya,**

"honey kita langsung ke tempat yang tadi diluar ada poster diskon yuk, diatas" komando Leeteuk pada kangin'

"dasar mata duitan" batin Kangin "ayo hyung",

"jangan berisik nanti Leeteuk tau" bisik Kibum pada Kangin,

"ini anak kayaknya bisa baca pikiran" pikir Kangin,

"gak tau itu cuman feeling" jawab Kibum,

dari belakang Siwon, Shindong, Hankyung cengo+aneh,

dan KangTeuk pun meninggalkan 7 member lainnya,

"wah besok ada jadwal konser di indonesia, persiapan dulu ah" seru Heechul,

"Benar juga hyung, aku mau beli baju dulu" balas Siwon,

"aku beli makanan dulu ah, buat bekal dijalan" Shindong bersabda(?),

"ayo Han antar aku" pinta Heechul sambil menarik Hankyung,

"iya..iya" Balas Hankyung singkat, padat, bermatabak(?),

HanChul pun meninggalkan 5 member lainnya,

"mau ikut hyung" ajak Siwon pada Kibum,

"boleh ayo, hyung juga mau ikut" jawab Kibum pada Siwon dan tanya Kibum pada Shindong,

"bo..boleh" balas Shindong,

SiBumDong pun meninggalkan Kyumin,

"tinggal kita hyung" goda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin,

"iya antar aku Kyu" tarik Sungmin,

**HaeHyuk**

"emang mau beli apa monyet unyu" tanya Donghae,

"emh mau ngerayu yah... uwekhh" jawab Eunhyuk,

"enggak, aku cuman jujur saja" goda Donghae,

"Enggak mempan ikan amis" ketus Eunhyuk,

"ko gitu sih" godaan mantap Donghae dilayangkan(?),

"eh...udah..udah jangan mulai" Eunhyuk memerah,

beberapa menit kemudian...

"ya Eun kalau makan yang tenang dikit bisa gak" Donghae memberi tahu sambil mengelap bekas sambal dibaju Eunhyuk,

"eh...Hae" Eunhyuk memerah kembali,

"jangan sungkan, toh nanti juga kamu takdir-ku" goda Donghae yang tepat membuat Eunhyuk diam terpaku,

5 detk

4 detik

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

"whahahah kau lucu Hyuk" tawa Donghae memecah aura Eunhyuk,

"dasar menyebalkan" seru Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan,

"hey Hyuk tungg..." ucap donghae,

Donghae berusaha mencerna penglihatannya, karena ada sesosok wanita cantik minta ampun lewat didepannya,

"inikah suga yang banyak kata orang pertanyakan, atau hanya mimpi yang tiada pernah berakhir jua" Donghae bersenandung,

karena Eunhyuk ke-Pe-Dean, dia membalikan badanya, detik itu pun Eunhyuk segera membulatkan tekad untuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae,

"ehhh...Hyuk tunggu !" kejar Donghae,

#poor Donghae

**_TBC !_**

**_Ceritanya bersambung disini, ntar dilanjut lagi!_**

**_saya hanya mengharapkan review kalian_**_**  
**_**_karena itu sangat berarti :D_**

**_Kalau tidak, jangan salahkan kalau ada hal-hal yang tidak meng-enakan pada reader semua ! :D_**_**  
**_**_*megangsamurai_**

_**Setidanya kalian mendukung dengan review,**_

**_Kalau ada salah maafnya, namanya juga anak baru _**

*readers : ini author atau pembunuh !

*author : keduanya : p!

*readers : lari !


	2. Chapter 2

**^^perempuan penakluk hati? Chap 2^^**

**Cast : Super junior ++**

***karena selalu ada cast tambahan*mungkin**

**#comedy full * dibumbui(?) romance#**

**Ini fict saya, lanjutan/sekuel *autor gk ngerti* dari fict "daily life in dorm pagi ini"**

**kurang nyambung *bukan kurang tapi memang gak NYAMBUNG*, humor-a masih basic(?)**

**Pokok-nya baca ya !**

**Jangan lupa review !**

**++sebelum mulai author mau ngasih tau bahwa disini ada tokoh tambahan, namanya Rin *readers: mantan autor ya ? | autor : bukan, asli ngasal 100%*, untuk ciri-cirinya autor juga bingung, yang jelas bagi readers cewe bisa anggap ini kalian !*kurang baik gimana autor#bangga | reader : biasa aja++**

**Hanchul**  
"hyung napa kesini" Tanya Hankyung pada Heechul,  
"besok kita kan ada konser di Indonesia, jadi kita harus persiapkan dengan sempurna" balas Heechul panjang x lebar,  
"tapi kenapa ke SALON" Tanya Hankyung dengan tangan keatas layaknya orang minta penjelasan *readers : memang orang tor,  
"mukaku kan harus dirawat" jawab Heechul sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya kaya diiklan suatu produk sampo,  
"dasar hyung, aneh" sindir Hankyung,  
"apa lo kate !(?)" Heechul gak nyante,  
"engg,,,ng..gak" jawab Hankyung,  
"udah ayo cepet masuk" komando Heechul,

**KangTeuk**  
"hari ini bahagian-in hyung ah biar nanti biar peluk-peluk" pikiran gila terbesat dipikiran Kangin,  
"hyung mau beli baju berapa emangnya" Tanya Kangin,  
"paling 3" jawab Leeteuk singkat,  
"hyung aku yang banyar yah, boleh" goda Kangin,  
"MWO ? Benar ?" Tanya Leeteuk meyakinkan, *autor : mata diutan | Leeteuk : biarin lo juga gak malu udah make gue difict lo tanpa bayaran, yah wajar aja dapat gratisan gue langsung bahagia | autor : iya juga #pundung sambil ngucek ti*ja heebum | Leeteuk : akhirnya nyadar*abaikan…  
"apa yang enggak sih buat honey-ku" jawab Kangin sambil menyentuh dagu Leeteuk,  
"ah..kau mau merayuku Rakun" ketus Leeteuk,  
"aish kau ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan diri…" Kangin cengo melihat seorang cewe cantik didepannya,  
"hey !" Leeteuk menghadapi wajah Kangin dan segera mengibas-ngibaskan makanan *nggak deng maksudnya tangan,  
"awas kau bodoh" celetuk Kangin menghiraukan Leeteuk,  
Karena terlanjur sakit *ceileh* Leeteuk pun segera meninggalkan Kangin dan menendang lemari malang didepannya,  
"BRUK..BRAK.." suara lemari berjatuhan,  
#poor lemari(?),

5 detik  
4 detik  
3 detik  
2 detik  
1 detik

"pa bajunya jadi dibeli gak" Tanya seorang penjaga toko *tokohnya bebas pilih*,  
"pa bajunya jadi dibeli gak" Tanya seorang penjaga toko *lagi,  
"PA BAJUNYA JADI DIBELI GAK" Tanya seorang penjaga toko dengan mimik wajah menyeramkan bak Kuntilanak *Kuntilanak : ko gue masuk kesini sih | autor : ampunn, cuman sekali ko biar tenar aja | kuntilanak : oh, alright no problem it's allright | autor : #bengong+aneh+takut*  
"wahhh…iya" Kangin terkejut,  
"berapa mbak" Tanya Kangin,  
"semuanya jadi 4 juta" mimik dingin penjaga toko sambil menjawab,  
"oh,cuman 4 juta" Kangin belum mencerna, sambil merogok(?) isi dompetnya,  
"MWO 4 JUTA UNTUK 3 PASANG BAJU" teriak Kangin membahana sampai membunuh nenek yang mempunyai penyakit jantung dibelakangnya *readers : Lebai | author : bungkam mulut reader pake lakban,Whaha *a- be-a-i-ka-a-n,  
"buat bajunya sih cuman 500rb,tapi buat biaya kerusakan toko..." penjaga toko telmi+lupa(?),  
"WOEY" Kangin memukul penjaga toko hingga tangannya patah *gak deng hingga penjaga toko sadar,  
"4 juta an,tapi karena lo mukul tangan gue, so jadi totalnya 5 juta" penjaga toko bicara ala wendi cagur,  
"AH..kenapa nambah" Kangin merana,  
"MAU BAYAR GAK" penjaga toko marah dengan membabi buta,  
"iya..iya, ini" balas Kangin menyodorkan uang,  
"nih bajunya, so sekalian gue minta nomber lu" seru penjaga toko  
"nomber buat apa" tanya Kangin,  
"lu ganteng jadi gue minta nombernya" jawab penjaga toko dingin,  
"WTF" batin Kangin,  
"nih" Kangin memberikan nomernya *tepatnya nomer kakeknya,  
"thanks tampan" penjaga toko mencolek badan Kangin,  
Kangin hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam dalam hati "makan tu nomer",

**Kyumin**  
"minie, maaf nya soal tadi" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan,  
"maksud" tanya Sungmin,  
"yang tadi pagi, tanganmu" Kyuhyun hampir menangis(?),  
"sudah tak apa ko Kyu" balas Sungmin mantap,  
"hiks..hiks, sebetulnya hiks.. Aku sengaja nyari hiks...hiks PSP-nya hiks..dilamain," seru Kyuhyun dengan iringan backsong dari tangisannya,  
"ah..kau Kyu, udah jangan nangis" Sungmin meredakan,  
"maaf kan aku" Kyuhyun menangis * Kyu : mana mungkin ini terjadi, aku jadi baik ! #frustasi | autor : 1x aja Kyu | Kyu : tahta ke-evilan-ku | autor : iblis-mu mudik dulu, tadi udah sms ke gue, udah sana terusin | Kyu : wah,tidak ! *,  
"iya minnie maafin" seru Sungmin ala afika di iklan 0re*,

5 detik  
4 detik  
"hiks..hiks"  
3 detik  
2 detik  
1 detik

"ya udah ayo kita makan lagi" Kyuhyun melepaskan semua kegalauan yang telah terjadi tadi,  
"eh..semudah itu kau langsung bahagia lagi" ucap Sungmin sambil cengo,  
"ya memang...udah segitu doang hyung" Kyuhyun membalas,  
"emang kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku" tanya Sungmin,  
"lakukan apa" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung tepatnya bodoh,  
"yang tadi kita bicarakan, saat kau menangis, Kyu" jawab Sungmin,  
"oh..itu" Kyuhyun berpikir, "karena aku cemburu hyung pada Kangin-ah" polos Kyuhyun menjawab,  
"MWO ? Cuman gara-gara itu kau menyakitiku" Sungmin terkejut,  
"ayolah hyung, sudah tertulis difict karya autor gila ini, bahwa hanya ada Kyumin, gak ada yang lain, Karena autor gila ini gak tau menau soal suju" Kyuhyun membuka aib autor,  
"jadi gara-gara autor" tanya Sungmin,  
"tapi hyung memang itu mauku" Kyuhyun memberikan smash(?) tajam ke arah sungmin,  
sontak sungmin pun memerah,

"ah..kau ini bisa aja" Sungmin sweatdrop,

"tapi jujur hyung, aku suka hyung, memang aneh,tapi ..." Kyuhyun berpikir "memang tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tertarik lagi selain ..." Kyu cengo menghentikan ucapannya,

didepan Kyu terdapat(?) Sungmin yang wajahnya sudah memerah, bukan karena nahan BAB atau kenc*ng, tapi karena ungkapan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya melayang seperti iklan yang naik paus ke awan membelah langit wush..,

"selain apa Kyu" Sungmin -berpura-pura- menanya,

"itu cewe, cantik bener" celetuk Kyu,

'degh' sekarang Sungmin merah membara seperti setan,

* setan : kenapa gue dibawa-bawa | autor : biar lo tenar, gue kasihan ama lu, apalagi entar puasa, lu bakal gak ada | setan : ih, baik banget | autor cengo liat setan so sweet*back to story,

"eh..dasar kau" Sungmin marah,

"PLAK" suara kelinci(?) nampar Iblis(?),

Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Kyu pun bergegas menyusul Sungmin tak lupa membayar uang makan,

"uh..mana ya" suara Rin bertanya pada diri sendiri,"kalau gini aku gak bisa ke awan lagi",

bisa ditebak bahwa Rin ini adalah peri yang kehilangan antingnya *readers : kenapa harus anting | autor : kalau selendang, udah biasa| readers : yang lain ke | autor :asalnya mau bajunya yang hilang dan jatuh dibumi, tapi jadi bugil dong | readers : dasar yadong | autor pura-pura gak denger *abaikan,

#poor Kyuhyun

**HanChul**

1 jam kemudian..

"masih lama hyung" tanya Hankyung,

"paling sebentar lagi" jawab Heechul,

"huhft" ketus Hankyung,

"opo" tanya Heechul,

"gak jadi hyung" Hankyung kalah,

5 detik

4 detik

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

"Han gimana gayaku" tanya Heechul,

"ba...gus, cantiknya" jawab Hankyung cengo sambil mimisan dengan kecepatan 1liter/sekon *readers : mati dong ,

Pe-De meter Heechul menyala,

"idung lo kenapa sampe gini liat kecantikan gue ya" seru Heechul PD sambil megang tisu buat ngelap mimisan Hankyung,

"bukan hyung tapi itu" jawab Hankyung sambil nunjuk ema'-ema' * maksudnya cewe ema'zing (dibaca amazing, artinya luar biasa)*,

"oh itu heh" Heechul marah dan langsung memasukan tisu dengan kekuatan bulan(?) ke dalam lubang hidung Hankyung,

"aw, hyung sakit" seru Hankyung,

"emang gue pikirin" jawab Heechul dengan mimik wajah bagaikan macan,

dengan dinginya Heechul meninggalkan Hankyung,

"hyung tunggu" teriak Hankyung,

tanpa diperdulikan Heechul pun tetap asik jalan meninggalkan Hankyung,

"heh pa mau kemana, bayar dulu" tagih pemilik salon,

"heh" Hankyung cengo "saya gak ngapa-ngapain kok" lanjutnya,

"tapi istri bapa" pemilik salon memberitahu,

"istri" Hankyung bengong,

"pokonya bayar dulu" pemilik salon gak nyante,

"berapa" tanya Hankyung,

"cuman 1 jt 500 rb" pemilik salon membalas,

"nih..terima kasih" ucap Hankyung sambil memberikan uang,

"udah nunggu lama, dimarahi, ditinggal, uang ngelayang, huhf nasib" batin Hankyung,

#poor Hankyung,

**SiBum + DongFood(?)**

"beli baju..sudah, makan yo hyung" Kibum memecah suasana hening,

"makan.. Ayo makan" Shindong berteriak gaje,

"ayo" ajak Siwon,

**disisi lain**

"liat keluarga yang sakinah ya" bisik seorang perempuan cantik segede shindong bernama Adelle,* adelle & shindong : gak usah dibilang gede juga tor | autor : gede tapi indah | adelle : indah buat gue, gedenya buat shindong | shindong : mau nya | autor : sama-sama penyanyi, ngapain ribut, nanti jadi jodoh ..wkwk | DUGH..BLAM..DASH..TAKH autor dihajar *maaf abaikan,

"Iya .. Itu baru keluarga sempurna" Taylor swift bicara sambil nunjuk SiBumDong,

**end**

"ke wc dulu ya mau" seru Siwon sebelum akhirnya dibungkam oleh Shindong,

"hyung kalau mau ke wc, ke wc aja, jangan bilang sama tujuannya" ketus Shindong sambil melahap satu kalkun porsi dewasa dalam hitungan detik,

"iya..iya sory" maaf Siwon,

Siwon pun meninggalkan BumDong,

beberapa menit kemudian..

"Siwon hyung kemana kok lama" tanya Kibum,

"mungkin sholat(?)" jawab Shindong,

"susul aja yuk hyung" ajak Kibum,

"ayo, ni makananya gimana" Shindong meyakinkan,

"yah..makan aja" ketus Kibum,

"Bleg..ayo" ajak Shindong,

Kibum bengong melihat penampakan(?) didepan nya yang secepat itu melahap makanan,

"ayo, katanya mau ke Siwon hyung, ngapain bengong" ajak Shindong yang tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan benar-benar aneh dimata Kibum,

"eng..enggak , ayo" sahut Kibum,

belum berangkat jauh, mereka sudah melihat Siwon bersama seorang gadis yang sangat cantik melebihi Kibum(?) * readers : emang Kibum cantik | Kibum : gue tampan, namun kelebihan, so jadi bisa dibilang cantik juga #PD | autor : tuh Kibum dah jawab*,

5 detik

4 detik

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

Kibum pun meninggalkan Shindong yang asyik ber-cengo ria,

"hyung mau kemana" tanya Shindong,

"duluan, entar nyusul ya hyung" jawab Kibum,

akhirnya(?) Kibum meninggalkan Shindong,

Shindong pun mendekati Siwon,

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Shindong,

"hyung, eng..gak ko, ini" jawab Siwon terbata-bata,

"ini ap.." Shindong cengo "cantiknya" lanjut Shindong,

"hai, nama saya Rin apa kabar" Rin memperkenalkan diri,

**_TBC !_**

**_Ceritanya bersambung disini, ntar dilanjut lagi!_**

**_saya hanya mengharapkan review kalian_**_**  
**_**_karena itu sangat berarti :D_**

**_Kalau tidak, jangan salahkan kalau ada hal-hal yang tidak meng-enakan pada reader semua ! :D_**_**  
**_**_*megangsamurai_**

_**Setidanya kalian mendukung dengan review,**_

**_Kalau ada salah maafnya, namanya juga anak baru _**

*readers : ini author atau pembunuh !

*author : keduanya : p!

*readers : lari !


	3. Chapter 3

**^^perempuan penakluk hati? Chap 3^^**

**Cast : Super junior ++**

***karena selalu ada cast tambahan*mungkin**

**#comedy full * dibumbui(?) romance#**

**Ini fict saya, lanjutan/sekuel *autor gk ngerti* dari fict "daily life in dorm pagi ini #promosi"**

**kurang nyambung *bukan kurang tapi memang gak NYAMBUNG*, humor-a masih basic(?)**

**Pokok-nya baca ya !**

**Jangan lupa review !**

**++sebelum mulai author mau ngasih tau bahwa disini ada tokoh tambahan, namanya Rin *readers: mantan autor ya ? | autor : bukan, asli ngasal 100%*, untuk ciri-cirinya autor juga bingung, yang jelas bagi readers cewe bisa anggap ini kalian !*kurang baik gimana autor#bangga | reader : biasa aja++**

"nama saya Shin" jawab Shindong sebelum akhirnya di-stop Siwon,  
"satu sama" batin Siwon,  
"Shino, salam kenal" Shindong terpana,  
"salam kenal juga" Rin tersenyum,  
"mana Ki..Kimi(?)" tanya Siwon,  
"kimi ? Kibum mungkin" batin Shindong, "dia pergi duluan" jawab Shindong,  
"boleh dilepas" tanya Rin sambil berusaha melepas tangan Shindong,  
"oh..maaf" Shindong sweatdrop,  
"saya duluan, maaf" Rin meninggalkan SiDong,  
"iya" jawab SiDong mantap semantap nasi goreng,  
"emang tadi ada apa" tanya Siwon,  
"oh,ya ayo cepet pulang, tadi Kibum marah" jawab Shindong,  
"marah kenapa" tanya Siwon *lagi,  
"kayaknya cemburu liat hyung deket sama cewe tadi" jawab Shindong *lagi,  
"ah..ayo susul" komando Siwon sambil narik Shindong *autor : keren Siwon bisa narik Shindong | Siwon : gak salah gue nge-gym tiap hari, ngambil uang bokap dilemari diem-diem | autor : gak nyangka #cengo segede bola dunia*,

**FLASHBACK****  
**"tadi lewat mana ya" tanya Sibum pada diri sendiri "lewat sini mungkin" lanjut Siwon,  
"eh..tunggu" jerit seorang cewe dari belakang,  
"ada ap..pa" Siwon cengo,  
"maaf itu antingku hampir terinjak" balas Rin,  
"neng neng nong neng, neng neng ne neng nong neng neng"*ups..salah lagu,  
"kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu, selalu peluhku menetes tiap ada kamu"  
SiRin pun hanya berusaha(?) mengambil anting tersebut, bungkuk mencoba meraih, akhirnya tangan mereka bertemu *adegan anak OVJ ,tau kan*,  
"eh..makasih ya" Rin mulai bicara,  
"sa..ma-sama" Siwon terbata,  
**END FLASHBACK****  
**  
** DORM**  
"kibum kenapa diem, marah ya" tanya Leeteuk,  
"gak hyung, cuman sebel aja liat Siwon hyung sama cewe cantik" jawab Kibum,  
"kita senasib" seru Heechul sambil menghampiri KiTeuk,  
"kita" keras Leeteuk,  
"lo aja kali gue gak" Kibum meneruskan dengan gaya aneh,  
HeeTeuk cengo,  
datanglah Ryeowook membawakan 6 sup, 6 gelas jus, dan 1 panci kerupuk yang masih ada stempel harganya karena baru beli,  
"sama hyung Yesung juga gituin (?) aku" Ryeowook bacot,  
"kita buktikan pada mereka bahwa kita lebih baik" semangat berkobar Sungmin membara,  
"ayo" KiHeeWookTeukHyuk berteriak semangat 45,

** mall****  
**"kayanya mereka udah pulang" jelas Kangin,  
"ayo hyung pulang saja" ajak Kyuhyun,  
"yah gara-gara cewe itu, kita semua kena imbas" curhat Donghae,  
"kalian enak, tinggal bohong pada couple kalian, coba Kibum sepertinya bohong pun tak bisa" Siwon bersabda,  
"mati aja hyung" seru Yesung sambil megang anak(?) barunya (dibaca kura-kura),  
"jika itu memang yang terbaik" ketus Siwon *ceileh lebai si kuda,  
"jangan hyung" teriak Kyuhyun spontan,  
"MWO ? kamu mau gantiin posisi Kibum" tanya Hankyung,  
"boleh juga Kyu, nanti kita jadi SiKyu" sahut Siwon dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga,  
"bukan itu maksudku, kalau hyung tak ada nanti siapa yang ngambil PSP-ku" jawab Kyuhyun secepat kilat,  
"heh" Siwon -mulai- marah,  
"hyung kan yang paling tinggi" jawab Kyuhyun -lagi- dengan dingin,  
"kau ini benar-benar iblis Kyu, memang tak pernah dan tak akan ada, dimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun baik hati pada hyung-hyungnya" amarah Siwon menjadi,  
"sabar-sabar, ayo pulang" Kangin meredakan Siwon,  
mereka pun segera pulang,

**..Diperjalanan..****  
**Suara hening ditemani suara krekesan(?) keripik yang sedang asyik digerogoti *shindong : gak gitu juga tor | autor : nyogok baso biar nurut* Shindong,  
"apa reaksi wookie ya, kalau dia lihat anak-anak aku dan dia" Yesung memecah suasana,  
"dasar Pabbo, mending gak usah dijawab" batin semuanya,

** DORM****  
**"siap ok, buat mereka tergila-gila pada kita" komando Leeteuk,

Akhirnya HaeSiDongHanYeKangKyu sampai dorm mereka,  
"perasaan ini dorm SuJu" tanya Hankyung,  
"bener ko" jawab Yesung,  
"apa my honey lupa bayar listrik, ko gelap gini" seru Kangin *ehem hahaideh,  
"dipake buat beli daleman" ketus Kyuhyun polos,  
"dasar kau iblis" Kangin marah membabi buta,  
"BLAK..TAK..HUSH..AH..YEH..OH(?)" seribu pukulan dilayangkan Kangin,  
"udah hyung, ayo masuk" ajak Donghae,  
"duluan saja Hae" perintah Yesung,  
"Hae itu anaknya berbakti, jadi yang tua dulu aja yang masuk" jawab Donghae mantap,  
"ngomong aja takut Hae" Yesung membongkar aib Donghae,  
"gak" bantah Donghae,  
"gak salah" lanjut Hankyung,  
"udah ayo" Siwon masuk,

'P-L-A-Y-B-O-Y B-O-Y' suara Leeteuk,  
'liat yang mulus Belok'  
'liat yang bening Belok' suara Ryeowook,  
'ampe yang disebelah tak ditengok' suara Eunhyuk,  
'apa sekarang cowo pada jago akting, apa ku salah, bila andalkan cinta' suara Sungmin,  
'gak gak gak kuat 3x ' suara semua,  
'aku gak kuat sama PLAYBOY' suara Heechul,  
'gak gak gak level 3x ' suara semua,  
'aku gak level sama cowo gampangan' suara Kibum,  
HaeSiDongHanYeKangKyu cengo,

**skip time**

setelah selesai menyanyi, KiHeeWookTeukHyuk duduk sambil minum *yaiyalah emang mau sambil salto,  
"aku ke belakang dulu ya hyung" celetuk Shindong sambil lari menghindari perang nista super junior,  
"maaf" Kangin sebagai appa SuJu mulai bicara,  
"maaf ?" tanya Leeteuk sebagai umma SuJu, dengan tatapan OH-MY-GOD-DUNIA-INI-TIDAK-MURAH,  
HaeSiHanYeKangKyu hanya bisa menelan ludah,

"ada 1 syarat yang mau kita ajukan" Heechul mulai membuka mulutnya,  
"syarat" sahut HaeSiHanYeKangKyu,  
"ok, kalian udah bikin hati kami sakit nyesek banget" jelas Ryeowook *wookie lebai,  
"tau gak heh, sakit tau rasanya kaya ditusuk bedog(?)" lanjut Heechul dengan logat alaynya fitri tropica,  
"apapun akan kami lakukan" spontan Hankyung,  
HaeSiYeKangKyu bengong, dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-pikirkan-hyung,  
"ok, baiklah akan kami pikirkan" jawab Leeteuk dengan tatapan licik,  
"sana kalian mandi dulu, sudahnya langsung kesini" lanjut Leeteuk,  
HaeSiHanYeKangKyu hanya bisa nurut,  
"cepet ga pake o" seru Heechul,  
"maksud hyung" tanya Sungmin,  
"kalo pake o jadi copot, whaha" bahak Heechul,  
"gak lucu hyung" timpa Sungmin,  
"mau liat yang lucu" tanya Heechul,  
"mana" pinta Sungmin,  
"nih" sahut Heechul sambil melempar sebuah batu *gak deng maksudnya kue bolu,  
"hyung" teriak Sungmin,  
akhirnya mereka saling lempar-melempar, dari kue bolu, celana dalam(?), uang, hp, Shindong, Heebum, dll,  
beberapa menit kemudian..  
"sudah..sudah, hentikan" komando Leeteuk,  
"dia yang duluan" sahun Heechul sambil lipenan(?),  
"gak, siapa yang duluan lempar bolu" seru Sungmin sambil bedakan(?),  
"STOP" teriak Leeteuk membahana bumi&bulan *lebai si mata duitan | Leeteuk : apa lo kate tor, tak sobek #pegangsilet | autor ngumpet dibelakang Shindong | preeett #Shindong kentut | autor mati masuk surga | readers : lanjut tor,

60 menit kurang 1 detik  
60 menit kurang 2 detik  
60 menit kurang 3 detik *kelamaan tor | sory, maaf,  
5 detik  
4 detik  
3 detik  
2 detik  
1 detik

HaeSiHanYeKangKyu selesai mandi, dan mereka segera ke ruang tengah tanpa pakaian *tapi masih bagusan badan autor | Blak..Tash..Uh..Bum, autor ditendan HaeSiHanYeKangKyu, dikuliti sama readers, dicincang, dikubur ditumpukan sampah*ABAIKAN,  
"hyung mandi barengan" tanya Ryeowook,  
"biar hemat waktu, nih anak kita juga dah dimandiin" jawab Yesung dingin,  
"anak ? Bikin aja belom" ketus Ryeowook,  
semua cengo dan 'TAK', suara Leeteuk dan Kangin mengetok(?) kepala YeWook bersamaan, #ceileh barengan, emang dah jodoh, *buat dukung jodoh ini ketik REG(ENTER)KANGTEUK kirim ke Dorm SuJu *autor lari takut diamuk nyokap ma bokap,  
"aw..sakit hyung" seru Ryeowook,  
"udah lanjut ke topik utama" timpa Leeteuk,  
"iya umma" jawab Yesung yang langsung di deathglare oleh Leeteuk,  
"Heechul bawa kameranya" komando Leeteuk,  
"maafkan Hae ya Allah" doa Donghae,  
"telat Hae" bisik Siwon,

"ini gara cewe tadi" kata HaeSiHanYeKangKyu berbarengan,  
"hmhm.." Eunhyuk berdehem,  
**  
**** awan**  
"ohok..ohok"  
"ada apa Rin" seru Nengsih *tokoh bebas,  
"kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue" ketus Rin,  
"pasti manusia bumi" balas Nengsih,  
"mungkin, udah ah lanjut lagi dangdutannya(?)" jawab Rin,

** DORM**  
"ini hyung" sahut Heechul,  
"kalian tau kan tentang perekonomian SuJu yang sedang menipis" timpa Leeteuk,  
"jadi hyung mau kita foto bugil, buat dijual ke fans dengan harga tinggi" spontan Yesung yang berhasil membuat otaknya berpikir,  
semua cengo, bahkan foto Barack Obama lagi senyum jadi cengo *piss..V, Justin Bieber lagi ngupil pun ikut cengo *piss..V, Farah Queen lagi masak ikut cengo *piss..V, Jason Mraz lagi mandi ikut cengo *piss..V dll, melihat Yesung yang bisa berpikir setelah sekian lama mati (otaknya), *dihajar Yesung sama fansnya,  
"tak disangka" cetus Hankyung,  
"apa" polos Yesung bertanya,  
'BLAK' semua member jatuh tak elit,  
"lupakan sung" seru Leeteuk,  
"jadi apa syaratnya hyung" tanya Donghae,  
"yang tadi Yesung katakan" jawab Leeteuk,  
Dengan terpaksa Kangin, Siwon, Hankyung membuka handuk yang telah dikenakannya, dan mengeluarkan pemandangan yang pasti readers udah pada tau,  
Disusul Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Donghae, karena lebai..Kyuhyun menarik handuknya sampai membuat punyanya ikut tertarik,  
"gak usah ditarik juga Kyu, nanti sakit" pinta Sungmin ala afika lagi,  
"iya..hyung gak sengaja" cengir Kyuhyun,  
"ehem gak usah romantis-romantisan, langsung lanjut" Leeteuk menghentikan adegan tak senonoh itu,  
'CLEK..CLEK..CLEK' HaeSiHanYeKangKyu berpose dengan perfect,  
"hyung itu asli" tanya Yesung,  
"ya iyalah, ini nempel ditubuhku pasti asli" jawab Kangin,  
"besar banget" tambah Yesung,  
"ya iyalah, ini namanya kepuasaan terjamin, benarkan honey" jawab Kangin sambil menggoda Leeteuk,  
"udah ah jangan dibahas" ketus Leeteuk memerah,  
Dari tempat KangTeukYeWook terlihat Siwon yang malah asik -bahkan senang- berpose bugil dengan penuh gaya *katanya alim, bohong :P

**END, dari pada ini fict jadi haram dan dikarenakan autor merasa jijik jika melanjutkan kisah tak normal ini !*bagi autor*****  
****Akhir kata ... REVIEW !**

**-bonus :**  
Malamnya setelah adegan tak terpikir autor, semua sedang menikmati malam mereka bersama pasangannya, dari baca buku, nyari upil bersama-sama,dll.  
"Ahh..hiks..hiks" suara Shindong memecah kesunyian malam,  
Semua berlarian ke ruang tengah, dan mendapati bayinya Suju *Shindong,  
"ada apa hyung" tanya Ryeowook,  
"apa honey lupa gantiin popoknya" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk,  
"enggak" Leeteuk malah jawab,  
"appa bukan itu masalahnya" balas Shindong,

"oh...jadi masih pake popok, kenapa aku gak dikasih, appa umma jahat" rengek Yesung,  
semua member cengo selebar ban becak#plakk,  
"dari pada makin gila, udah jangan lebay lagi kali" Heechul membalas lebih lebai ala fitri tropica,  
"WHAHAHA..HIKS..HIKS" tangis Shindong menjadi,  
"fokus, emang ada apa" tanya Leeteuk,  
"tadi ada berita, isinya tentang kenaikan harga" tutur Shindong,  
"jadi apa hubungannya hyung" tanya Sungmin,  
"jadi nanti jatah 1 hari 5x ku dipotong dong, jadi 1 hari 3x, whaha..hiks..hiks" balas Shindong dengan diiringi tangisannya.  
Semua member meninggalkan Shindong ke kamar masing-masing tanpa komentar sedikit pun.  
'haruskah kita bantai Shindong dan memotongnya, agar Ia tak menangisi jatah makanannya' batin semua member sambil memasuki kamarnya masing-masing,  
"BRAK"  
"DRAK"  
"DASH"  
"NGIK"  
"BLETAK" "meong" *ekor Heebum kejepit,

5 detik  
4 detik  
3 detik  
2 detik  
1 detik

'BREAKING NEWS ... maaf karena ada kesalahan dalam pemberitahuan berita tentang kenaikan harga, So maafin gue ma autor, kan mau bulan Ramadhan' seru pembawa acara di tv,  
"horeee" teriak Shindong,  
"CUKUP SHINDONG" teriak semua member dari dalam kamar,  
Shindong pun bergegas mematikan tv dan segera tidak lupa membawa sekarung makanan ke kamarnya,

**"gaje'a, namanya juga bonus.****  
****Tapi autor hanya mengingatkan 1 hal yaitu, "REVIEW YA :D"**

**Untuk lanjutan sekuelnya baca 'STILL PROFESIONAL' cari di stories autor !**

**buat silent reader segeralah bertaubat dan jangan lupa login, biar mudah dibalas reviewnya !**


End file.
